


Tres Versos Para Una Historia

by WanderingLynx



Series: Latin Hetalia - Historias de Chile [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Democracia, Dictadura, Golpe de Estado, M/M, Plebiscito, References to Drugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingLynx/pseuds/WanderingLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sueña aún en rojo, a veces. Más que nada en rojo y gris por estos días.</p><p>Lo que más lo jode en un principio es el silencio por las noches. “Para que duermas mejor”, le dice su jefe nuevo, deslizándole dos de Nembutal en reemplazo del vinacho bravío que hubiera compartido con el jefe anterior."</p><p>Originalmente escrito el 2011. Considerando la temática, yo diría que es un fic bastante suavecito. Manuel-centric, y el pobre no tiene mucha idea de <i>qué están haciéndole realmente</i>. El Arg/Chi es sutil pero está explicitado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres Versos Para Una Historia

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del 2011: "Hice fic sobre la dictadura en Chile y el regreso a la democracia. Teniendo en cuenta el título, _haters to the right_ y sin wank, por favor."

Sueña aún en rojo, a veces. Más que nada en rojo y gris por estos días.

Lo que más lo jode en un principio es el silencio por las noches. “Para que duermas mejor”, le dice su jefe nuevo, deslizándole dos de Nembutal en reemplazo del vinacho bravío que hubiera compartido con el jefe anterior.

Para que duermas mejor, dice.

Y Manuel, Manuel no se percata de la Trizadura, aunque sí de los sueños en gris. Él, que siempre había soñado en colores. No se percata de la pérdida de sangre que le hace verse más pálido cada mañana.

(Roja, roja, roja…)

Siempre quiso verse más europeo, en todo caso. La palidez no era para quejarse.

Manuel piensa en Alfred, piensa en los desayunos _americanos_ que ahora le sirven en las mañanas cuando llega (tarde, aturdido de químicos) a La Moneda. Piensa y se palpa las costillas que ya no se le asoman. Generoso el jefe de Alfred, aparecer de pronto con tanta mercancía cuando antes tenía que hacer cola para el pan.

Ya no tiene hambre y eso está bien, ¿verdad?

Las últimas décadas lo habían acostumbrado a lidiar con abismos internos a dos, a tres bandos. Honestamente, la Trizadura y las ojeras son fáciles de pasar por alto.

Manuel siente que ha perdido algo, pero no atina al qué.

 

***

Los años pasan, y aún no logra definir qué es lo que le falta. Pero no importa. Está lleno de festivales; el de la Una, el de los Sábados, el de Viña en Febrero. Procura mantenerse entretenido y aunque ahora sí nota la palidez, piensa, no le sienta mal. Y cada noche a la hora del toque de queda toma, puntual, los químicos que le ayudan a dormir pesadamente hasta el día siguiente.

En sus momentos de lucidez se percata de lo débil que se siente, y cuando a principios de los 80’s lo ataca esa gripe rebelde que lo mantiene postrado frente a la tele, casi puede conseguir ahogar el sonido de gritos y sirenas y la sensación de pérdida. La Trizadura indefinible.

Martín no le habla desde el 78’, y con el resto de sus vecinos nunca se ha llevado particularmente bien. Lo achaca la soledad ahora que está enfermo.

Sigue adelante pese a las pesadillas que se cuelan entre sus sueños de barbitúricos.

Fines de los 80 y a Manuel le prometen _alegría_. Le dijeron, le dijeron que ya venía, y él se la jugó por ello.

Las pesadillas cesan con el regreso de la democracia, y él recupera algo de color. Las cosas se regularizan, y eso está bien, a él siempre le ha gustado su orden republicano, si bien con algo más de fiesta hoy y por fin con menos químicos.

Pero la Trizadura sigue ahí, y ahora puede notarla, en la abstinencia del Nembutal y mientras todos celebran. A pesar del arcoíris y las promesas y de haber dejado de sangrar. Manuel sabe que existe, y aunque la inyección de alegría energética la mitiga un poco, es un agujero que no sabe llenar.

Que no sabe llenar, porque aún no sabe lo que le falta.

Lo que sabe es cómo seguir adelante. Siempre seguir adelante, y puestos a pensar, la Trizadura en su psique ayuda en buena parte a que lo haga.

 

***

A veces el vino y el invierno son lo suficientemente espesos para llevarlo de vuelta a la cama de Martín.

A veces lo son aún más, lo suficiente como para que de hecho _hablen_.

\- Vos no tenés memoria, flaco- el argentino arrastra las palabras mientras le llena otra copa. Acusa.

Y ahí está ese dolorcito agudo que ciega a Manuel por un segundo, le hace derramar parte del vino en las manos.

(Rojo. Rojo sangre y pesadillas durante diecisiete años.)

Pero a él le gusta su orden republicano. Le gusta demasiado para pararse a pensar en el océano de lagunas mentales que quedaron como secuelas de las casi dos décadas en que lo tuvieron sedado. Dos décadas para una nación son la nada misma, ¿no es verdad?

\- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, hueón- y se manda la copa al seco antes de poder seguir pensando.

Martín sonríe con tristeza de borracho. No sabe qué le hicieron a Manuel, en qué momento lo quebraron tanto como para que no recuerde. Él nunca dejó de hacerlo, ni en sus momentos más negros. Siempre es jueves en la Plaza de Mayo.

A Manuel la _alegría_ le agravó la amnesia.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del 2011: "Hay algo dolorosamente irónico que el título, que proviene de una canción desgarradora sobre la memoria, encabece un fic sobre la desmemoria."


End file.
